In International Patent Application Publication WO 2010/021899 (published on Feb. 25, 2010 by Mizrahi, and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), there are described unique and new light weight composite materials and associated methods and systems. Such composites have widespread application across a range of technologies. For example, it is described as having particular application as a transportation technology (e.g., an automotive technology). It may also have other applications, such as a construction technology or as an appliance technology. Unfortunately cost and performance requirements vary from technological field to technological field, or even between different applications within a technological field, so the ability to have a “one size fits all” material system is a difficult proposition. Accordingly, notwithstanding the various teachings of International Patent Application Publication WO 2010/021899, it is still attractive to explore variations in material systems, for enhancing the commercial attractiveness of composite materials, such as sandwich type composite laminates. Moreover, for some applications it may be attractive to tune the performance of various composite materials, such as the materials of WO 2010/021899, so that they have relatively broad processing windows, so that they exhibit weldability, so that they exhibit drawability, so that they can be coated, and/or so that they otherwise can take the place of conventional materials (e.g., steel) for various applications, and at the same time provide appreciable weight savings relative to the conventional material. By way of example, in the transportation industry there remains a need for relatively lightweight materials alternative to steel, aluminum or both for vehicle components (such as panels, support members or the like).